A Little Mates for Life
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: A year before Robin returns to save the people, John Little's oldest child Sparrow comes to live with the men in Sherwood forest and can't help but feel a certain attraction for Will Scarlett. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

-One year before Robin returns- Sparrow Little was with her mother in the market trying to haggle with one of the merchants for some spare scraps of anything he had to eat.

"You sure go through a lot of scraps, Fanny." The merchant said good naturedly.

"I've got six little ones to feed so o' course I goes through a lot of scraps." Just then the sheriff and his cousin walked up to the two women and the sheriff gave a lecherous smile to Sparrow.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." He commented as Sparrow hid behind her mother. "In exchange for a small tax, of course."

"Thanks but no thanks." Fanny said grabbing her basket and heading home. Guy of Gisborne circled around and knocked the basket out of Fanny's hands, and dutifully Sparrow knelt down and picked up what little they had gathered.

"I expect to see the girl in my chambers tonight and I will reward you greatly for your cooperation." Sparrow was a young woman of sixteen who spoke very little, you'd think there would be a swarm of men wanting to make her their bride but there wasn't so her only protection was her mother.

"Sparrow listen to me I want you to leave when we get home, remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, mother, but if it could help feed us wouldn't it be better for me to-"

"Hush your mouth child! I'll not be having a child o' mine whoring herself to the likes of Nottingham for a piece of his mercy. I'd rather eat straw."

"Yes, mother." And so when the two women returned to their house Sparrow quickly donned her cloak which was barely thick enough to keep her warm and slipped out of the village. Hungry, cold and tired by the time she reached the river in Sherwood Forest Sparrow had no strength left and collapsed as she was crossing. John rushed out of the brush after he saw his oldest child walking toward him.

"Sparrow!" He yelled running across the river. He picked her up and cursed feeling how little she weighed.

"Father!" Wulf came out of the brush and stared at his mighty father holding what at one time had been Sparrow Little.

"Damn Nottingham, look at what he's done to my beautiful daughter." John cried as they headed for camp. He laid her down in one of the huts and she groaned in her dreamless state.

"Father is that you?"

"Yes, Sparrow, I'm here you rest." He and Wulf stared at the girl. Her bright red hair that she had inherited from her mother was braided down her back and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a month. Will Scarlett came in and stared at all three Littles, apparently neither John nor Wulf could think of what to do about the girl's health.

"Wulf, go hunt down a rabbit or a chicken if you can find one. John go and boil some water, we need to make a broth for her." Will directed and was relieved when both men followed his instructions. He looked at this young woman and wondered what could have driven her to seek out shelter in Sherwood.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: to my readers, I no longer have the internet at my house, and am not sure when I will have the internet, but I will update when I can. I have not stopped writing and I hope you will be patient with me while you are waiting for the next chapter of my stories.**_

_**Thank you for your patience,**_

_**CSHarrison**_

For three days Will spoon fed John Little's daughter rabbit broth while father and son worried sick, and then on the fourth day as he was getting ready to feed her once again she looked up at him with a pair of icy blue eyes that matched her fathers.

"John!" Will yelled and the large man came in and pulled his daughter into his arms.

"I almost thought I'd lost you." He told her. "I was so worried that Will had to take care of you." The girl looked at Will then at her father and when she didn't say anything Will thought the hunger had made her feeble. "Now Sparrow, why did you come to Sherwood?"

"Mother told me to come after the sheriff invited me to share his bed in exchange for food." John stared into the eyes of his daughter and sighed. He could see in her eyes that she had not felt this was the better choice.

"Drink your broth and get some rest. You look like you haven't eaten for a bloody month." John ordered and when his oldest child lowered her gaze he knew she damn near hadn't. Knowing his Sparrow she probably ate enough to keep alive, barely, and gave the rest of what little they had to her brothers and sisters. He nodded then walked out of the hut.

"Will, thank you." He heard Sparrow say shyly. Yes, Sparrow was a girl of few words but her eyes spoke volumes. The next day she was up walking around and Will was trying to stop her.

"I'd just give up if I were you Will. You're forgetting she's a Little." John yelled and Sparrow smiled proudly before grabbing a sack then walking into the woods. She wasn't the least bit surprised when Will followed her hassling her the whole way about needing rest. She just shook her head and continued along her way picking any vegetables or mushrooms or herbs she could find.

"Will you at least say something? I feel like I'm talking to myself."

"You talk too much." Sparrow replied, sitting near a stream, and getting a drink of water. "Why talk when you can listen?" She asked him and Will was silent for a moment just staring at her as she tilted her head and listened to the wind in the trees, and the water next to her. On the way back to camp she thought about making a garden for more vegetables and perhaps see if her dear friend Arthur would be willing to give her a couple chickens or maybe a nanny goat. When they made it back to camp she got to work on making a proper stew. Wulf came over and placed a deer next to her, and brother and sister worked together on preparing a meal fit for a noble. Wulf humming and Sparrow listening.

"You've grown little brother." Sparrow commented.

"And you've shrank." He replied, poking her in the side only to wince feeling her ribs. Sparrow shrugged then looked around at the half dozen men walking about and noticed none of them looked to have a care in the world as they sat around and drank. Sparrow looked up at the sky worried about the oncoming winter. Sparrow glanced at her brother and began to think of a plan. Wulf watched the light come to Sparrow's blue eyes and knew she was up to something.


	3. Chapter 3

Wulf looked at Sparrow not so sure about this plan she didn't exactly blend in with her bright red hair, still he led her to one of the villages outside of Nottingham and followed her instruction. He was to walk around nearby while she distracted the merchant and then seize the opportunity to grab what he could. After three merchants Wulf had to admit how impressed he was. He plan was actually working and then will appeared and put an end to their good fortune. None of the merchants were willing to be dazzled by a woman while a man was standing next to her. Sparrow huffed a sigh then marched out of the village.

"We should be getting back; you're not strong enough yet to be traveling so far from the camp." Will said and Sparrow glared at him holding up a finger signaling that she had one more thing left she needed to do. They came to a good sized farm and Sparrow let out a whistle then waited. A few minutes later Arthur showed up and smiled brightly at Sparrow before hugging her tightly.

"The fairest maid in the land," He complimented. "And young Wulf too, my you've grown."

"Hello Arthur." Wulf replied smiling.

"Now my dearest, to what do I owe the pleasure of your enchanting presence?"

"Is there any chance you can spare a nanny or a couple chickens?" Sparrow asked.

"For you anything." Arthur told her smiling then went to fulfill her request.

"Where did you find this fool?" Will asked, and she glared at him "What? With all his love sick words you'd think he'd better serve as a bard than a farmer.

"Arthur fancied Sparrow when they were children." Wulf explained, and when Arthur came back hauling a nanny Sparrow smiled seeing his wife Elizabeth carrying a chicken and a rooster for her.

"Sparrow it's lovely to see you." Elizabeth said and Sparrow pointed to her rounded belly. "Any day now. Arthur and I are going to name him John after your father." Both of the Little children smiled at this.

Growing up Sparrow, Arthur and Elizabeth had been extremely close with Arthur pining for Sparrow and Elizabeth pining for him. And then three years ago seemingly out of nowhere Arthur asked Elizabeth to marry him.

"Sparrow we really should get going." Wulf said noticing how tired his sister looked. She nodded and took the goat from Arthur, her brother grabbing the birds from Elizabeth.

"She's pregnant so take it easy on her." Arthur advised, as they walked away.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Will asked.

"I would trust Arthur and Sparrow with my life." Sparrow told him and kept walking. By nightfall they made it back to the camp and Sparrow was too tired to do little more than pass out. The next morning she got to work on sewing as she cooked breakfast. She studied the men in the camp as she made herself a quilt. As she worked her eyes kept falling on Will and she watched him work with the others. At one point he caught her staring at him which made color rush to her cheeks and hide a smile. From somewhere near by John Little laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months passed and Sparrow made a beautiful quilt for her hut and when she wasn't sewing she was gathering food or working on her small farming plot. The nanny had two kids and Will appeared to be avoiding her. John walked yo to Sparrow one evening as she was roasting some venison and smiled at her.

"You have certainly earned you placed in camp." He said and smiled brightly. "You're good a thief as most the men here." Sparrow, I'd say it's time for you to get married and start on a family of your own, but I want you to be careful with your choice because you know what they say about Littles."

"That we're heathens for being named after animals." John blushed under his shaggy beard at the thought of his children; Sparrow, Wulf, Falcon, Fawn, Bear, Mouse and Turtle.

"No, Littles mate for life." Sparrow sighed and looked at the meat in front of her. Littles mate for life, at the rate her line of suitors was growing Sparrow was worried that she was going to be an old maid. She took the roast off the fire and called the men to eat before going to her hut.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sparrow jumped then turned to look at Will.

"I'm not hungry." She replied and noted how he kept touching the piece of red fabric in her scrap pile.

"You still should eat something, after all I think this camp might just fall apart without you."

"I doubt that."

"It's true, you provide food, something beautiful to look at and more importantly hope." Sparrow blushed, turning away from him. When she turned back around he was gone. She sat outside the door of her hut and nimbly worked on sewing a shirt for Will with the red material he liked.

"Sparrow, I want you to be careful the next time you go into town. I think the merchants are getting suspicious of us." Wulf explained and Sparrow frowned. If that was true they were going to have to find a new way to get what they needed. She patted her brother's hand and smiled reassuringly, she would think of something.

The next day as they were heading to town Sparrow was still trying to come up with a plan but one wasn't coming until she spotted a noble out riding on his own. She pulled Wulf into the brush with her and pointed to the finely dressed man.

"Are you mad? Stealing from merchants is one thing but to steal from a noble is insane."

"Just take his purse, he's passing through our forest he should have to pay a fee." Wulf did not look at all excited by this plan and even less excited when she dove out of the bush and laid down on the road. Sparrow laid in the road anxiously as the nobleman rode closer to her until he stopped.

"What have we here?" He asked himself, getting down from his horse. He rolled her over and looked into her face. "An angel way out here?" Sparrow slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she spotted Wulf by the horse. "Speak to me young miss what is it you need?" Wulf disappeared back into the brush.

"Please sir, I need some water." Sparrow told him trying to sound weak. He nodded and went to his horse, and while his back was turned Sparrow disappeared into the brush after her brother and the two made their way back to camp.

"Brilliant work I must say."


	5. Chapter 5

Sparrow and Wulf turned to look at Will who was standing just a few feet from them.

"That gives me an idea too." He said then took off toward camp. The Little siblings looked at each other confused then continued on their way to town, where they proudly bought their supplies. When they returned to camp with the spoils John filled them in on Will's plan to tax anyone who enters Sherwood Forest and if they refuse steal it from them anyway. Sparrow and Wulf looked at each other then over at Will who was discussing something rather animatedly with Bull. As Sparrow turned to walk into her hut Will ran up to her and thanked. "If it wasn't for you and Wulf I never would have thought of this."

And so they started taxing people for trying to cross through their forest, and those who refused were usually set upon by . . .ghosts, which was usually Sparrow and Wulf's part; she'd distract them and he'd rob them blind of anything he could get his hands on. She couldn't go into town after that though not if she was believed to be the spirit of Sherwood.

"Wulf." She called one evening and held up the shirt she finished for Will. There were a couple of patches from where she had enough material but for the most part it looked like a whole garment and not the patchwork article it was.

"Wow it's really good." He said and Sparrow smiled pleased with her handy work. She looked over at Will. "Would you like me to take it to him?" Sparrow nodded and handed the shirt over to her younger brother who smiled and ran over to Will. Sparrow turned back into her hut to work on a new dress for herself. She was surprised when Will came in clearing throat.

"I thank you milady for this shirt." Sparrow turned and smiled at him. "This camp really would not be the same without you." She blushed and looked away. "Here this is for you." He said and handed her a silver bracelet, one they obviously got as a tax.

"Thank you Will, it's beautiful." Sparrow said.

"Goodnight Sparrow." Will replied then walked out.

The next morning she went out to the river to wash up and paused hearing something nearby. When she didn't hear it again or see anything out of the ordinary she continued. When she was in the river she heard it again. She reached down and picked up a rock then threw it in the direction the noise came from.

"Ow, bloody hell."

"Bull, get out of here!" Sparrow yelled picking up another rock. The man stood up and took off back to camp.

Will who was standing behind a tree to keep guard over Sparrow smiled to himself as Bull ran by. She might be able to get their men to go running but anyone else wouldn't think twice about attacking her. That was why John had asked him to stand guard. Will admitted to himself that it was hard not to peek but he did have some honor and he vowed on that honor that it would stay in place around young Sparrow.

"Will what are you doing here?" She asked dragging him from his thoughts.

"Keeping an eye out for bandits." He replied smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will, we are bandits." Sparrow replied looking at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Well, what do you know? So we are." She shook her head then smiled seeing Will in the shirt she had made for him.

A few days later she had gone out collecting herbs while the men sat around camp when Bull said something to John about his pretty, young, daughter.

"She's not that young. Though she may not look it Sparrow is old enough to marry. I bet if she hadn't quit singing she'd be married by now." All the men perked up at the mention of singing. There was hardly a one of them who'd heard decent singing since they left their homes.

"Why'd she stop?" Will asked.

"Only Sparrow knows the answer to that." Will looked up at the sky and noticed that the girl in question had been gone a lot longer than normal. He stood up and made his way along her gathering route. Will became worried when he didn't see, he became scared when he spotted the bracelet he'd given her laying on the ground. He picked it up looking around, then he heard a faint noise and walked closer to it.

"I tell you Sparrow, you sing like an angel." He peeked around a tree and saw Sparrow with her arms tied above her head to a low branch and standing a few feet away was Elizabeth, holding a whip. "One thing that's on everyone's mind though is why did you ever stop singing?" Sparrow looked away not saying and Elizabeth lashed out with the whip causing Sparrow to cry out. "I asked you a question."

"Bartholomew." She answered. "He was a knight who admired my singing and I watched him murdered over six pieces of silver." Will and Elizabeth both stared at Sparrow. Then Elizabeth struck her several times with the whip.

"You can stop singing for a dead knight but you can't remember a promise to a dear friend?" She stepped closer to Sparrow and moved the rope that was tied around her wrists to around her neck. Will pulled out one of his knives and threw it pinning Elizabeth's dress to the ground. "Who's there?"

"I am the spirit of Sherwood forest." Will called back on a whim. "Take no innocent life in my forest or I shall take yours." Elizabeth moved from Sparrow and started backing toward her mule. "Leave now farmer's wife or there will be hell to pay." The frightened woman climbed on her mule and took off as fast as the beast would go.

"Will is that you?" Sparrow asked even as Will stepped out from behind the tree.

"I'm here." He assured untying. He didn't look at her back, he couldn't look at it.

"I want to go to the river." He nodded not knowing what else to do other than walk next to her. When they got to the river Sparrow slipped her dress off and stepped in letting the cold, fresh, water wash over her back and Will couldn't take his eyes off the ugly red cuts that marred her beautiful, creamy back. He looked down when she turned around. "Lend me you vest? I don't want Father to see."


	7. Chapter 7

They made their way back to camp and tried to slip in unnoticed but were spotted by Wulf who didn't say anything but was most curious as to why his sister was wearing Will's vest, he slipped over to her hut and stood silently outside the door listening.

"Thank you, Will. I'll mend my dress tonight and sleep late in the morning." Sparrow sounding tired.

"Is there anything I can do to help with the pain?" In the small hut Sparrow looked at Will and he could read the reply there, he'd done all he could for her. He wanted to ask about the promise the Elizabeth had been talking about but knew it wasn't his place. "Take it easy over the next couple of days and give yourself time to recover." Sparrow smiled her gratitude to Will who then stepped out of the hut slipping his vest back on, unaware of the eyes that followed him. She slipped her dress off then began to mend it the best she could, crying silently. Not that long ago she had told Will that she would trust Elizabeth and Arthur with her life and Elizabeth had attempted to take her life, because she had forgotten a promise she had made on their wedding day. Sparrow rubbed her throat thinking about the rope that had been placed there only an hour ago. The next day she slept long past the morning hour and still felt too sore to get up, but knew that if she didn't then the men would be worried. Wincing she got up, got dressed and then stepped out of her hut to see all the men staring at her. She smiled weakly and grabbed her basket of scraps.

"What are you making this time?" Wulf asked sitting next to her and noting how stiffly she sat.

"A blanket for you, winter it coming fast, little brother." Sparrow replied, as her fingers nimbly worked on her newest project. She stared unseeingly at the center of camp thinking of Bartholomew. He'd been such a sweet young man who would meet her just outside of the village only for the pleasure of her singing. It had broken her heart the day a half starved beggar had murdered him just for the coins in his purse. Sparrow had only been standing a few feet away and seeing something so terrible happen to someone so kind had stolen her will to sing.

"Why are you crying?" Wulf's voice jerked her out of her thoughts so fast it made her jump.

"Just visiting a sad memory, you run along now, while I work on your blanket." She told her brother. He nodded and walked away wondering what had happened between Will and Sparrow yesterday.

Will in fact was by the river carving some chimes to hang in the trees and help with their haunted forest claims his mind like Sparrow's was far from his work though. When he woke up this morning one of the men insinuated that he had deflowered John's precious daughter. He had tried to tell the man that was not what happened but the man was adamant saying he'd heard something about pain, the girl taking time to recover, and then out walks Will redressing. Will frowned, he couldn't let that rumor spread around camp and ruin Sparrow in the eyes of the men. He stood up with his chimes and made his way back to camp to talk to John.


	8. Chapter 8

When Will made it, back to camp John had already heard the rumor and was in a foul mood not willing to listen to anyone especially Will when he arrived to defend Sparrow.

"Is it true you came back with her late last night?" John asked.

"Yes, John but "

"Is it true that you came out of her hut putting your clothes on?"

"I was putting on my vest, but John" John raised his hand to silence Will then turned to his children.

"Wulf go help your sister get her things together. She's going to be moving in with Will Scarlett." Sparrow shot Will a look that plainly said 'do something', as her father stood her up and pushed her to her hut.

"John, please listen, I have done nothing dishonorable to Sparrow." Will called running after John. "You have to believe me. I have nothing but treat your daughter with the utmost respect."

"It doesn't matter if I believe you, Will. I cannot do nothing while the men say you have deflowered her, whether it is true or not. I have to give her keeping to you." Will turned around and saw Wulf leading Sparrow to his hut and sighed as he went to join her.

"I tried talking to him Sparrow and he's right, the men believe I have been with you and if we do not do this they would see you as something you are not." She looked at him then set her few things down in a corner. That night a large fire lit the sky and a chill went down Sparrow's back. Something, big, was going to happen.

Over the course of the next several months many fires burned and the people of Sherwood Forest soon found that they were fires from keeps that opposed Nottingham, and more men came to the forest for shelter from the sheriff's tyranny and his taxes. Winter came and found their growing camp as well. Sparrow made as many blankets as she could but was thankful when some of the men risked going into town to buy some of their own. Some of the men often teased her and Will wondering when they were going to see red-haired babies running around camp. Not a single one noticing that the two were hardly ever around each other.

"It's gotten bloody cold, ain't it?" One man mentioned one night in December, while they all gathered around the fire. It was one of the few times that Sparrow and Will spent together. "Must be nice to have someone to keep you warm at night." The two ignored the comment, even though Will had insisted that until the spring they share the same bedding, so that they can keep warm.

"Sparrow, grant your father a boon and sing a song." Sparrow sighed looking at her father.

"You don't have to." Will whispered to her. She shook her head, then slowly opened her mouth and began to sing a beautiful, sad, song about home.

When she was done, she went to her and Will's hut unaware that he was following behind her. When they got inside, he pulled her into his arms and just held her as she cried over her lost friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparrow opened her eyes in alarm, the next morning. Over the course of the past few weeks she found herself waking up with her head pillowed on Will's chest, but this morning something was different. Sparrow's eyes went wide recognizing the wheezing coming from his chest. Her youngest sister Turtle had made a similar sound in her chest the year before. Will coughed hard and without second thought Sparrow jumped up and rushed over to the chickens. Grabbing a hen she worked as fast as she could to make a stew for her man. Will came out of the hut coughing and rubbing his chest. She gave him a stern look before shoving him back inside.

"Sparrow what on earth are you doing?" He asked, before going into a fit of coughs. She shoved him down and threw blankets on him.

"You need to keep warm." Sparrow told him, wrapping another one around him. Will stared after her as she marched out of the hut. It was a nice change for her to be taking care of him, but he hadn't expected her to be so forceful about it. When she came back with a bowl of chicken broth she felt his head for fever then squatted down and listened to his chest. He cleared his throat, then thanked her for the broth, before he began to drink it. She went about her day as normally as possible checking in on him every now and then, encouraging him to either eat or sleep. When nightfall came, she unfolded the blanket she'd been making for John and curled up in the corner opposite of Will.

"It won't do either of us any good if you get sick too." He commented.

"I thought you were asleep. I didn't wish to disturb you." Will stayed silent, as she crawled next to him. He'd tried to sleep but had found it near impossible without her next to him. Will swung an arm around her and tucked the blankets around her. Sparrow had her back to him, as she always did but they both knew that by morning her arm would be across his waist, and her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and wondered what it would be like for them to come together, he wanted deeply to make her his woman the way that everyone thought he had but he waited for a sign from her that she wanted it too. She listened to his breathing and was happy to hear it already sounded better, she snuggled deeper in the blankets and closer to Will. As she began to doze off, she thought about her feelings for the man next to her. They were strong, she knew that, and they frightened her, for she had never felt like this before, and she didn't know what to do. The next morning she woke up and just laid where she was for a while listening to his heartbeat. He felt the change in her breathing but didn't say anything as she continued to lie there against him. Will couldn't help it though when he coughed. She looked up at him blushing.

"You're not wheezing as bad now." Sparrow informed. He nodded, and they stood up. "You should still get some rest."

"Sparrow." Will said softly, and she looked up at him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She melted in that kiss, and at that moment he could have gotten her to agree to anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Sparrow went about her day with her mind constantly returning to that kiss and how it made her toes curl. She looked over at her father who hadn't really spoken to her since she moved in with Will.

"Father?" Sparrow called softly, walking up to him. John smiled at her then went back to brewing his whiskey. She sat down in front of him and when he looked at her again he pulled her tightly into his arms.

"No, I'm not angry." He answered without her even asking. "I just miss when you were a little girl and I was your whole world." Sparrow smiled up at her father, he still was her everything. "Happy Christmas, Sparrow." John said, then pulled a dress out of his sack. Sparrow hugged her father tight then went to her hut and pulled out the quilt she'd just finished that day. He kissed her forehead. "You always were a good girl." Sparrow faced the direction of Nottingham and wondered how her mother and siblings were faring. Later that night she went to go to bed she was surprised to find Will missing. She laid down on their bedding, wondering just why he had kissed her. Sparrow tossed and turned all night and by dawn she had gotten very little sleep. It was almost noon before Will returned. She naturally went to check on him, not having forgotten he was sick but when she took him a bowl of broth, she had to cover her nose at the smell. Will Scarlett smelled like a brothel.

"Sparrow the most beautiful outlaw I know." He said, loudly then started coughing. Sparrow handed him the bowl then walked out of the hut. "Hey where're you going?"

"You're drunk Will, and you stink of whores." She replied softly.

"Well I thought I'd try to either piss or sweat this sickness out, but it doesn't seem like those girls knew what they were doing." Will all but yelled, laughing until he went into a fit of coughing. Sparrow shook her head then marched out of their hut. She made her way to the hidden pool and stared blindly at the waterfall. Her mind swam with thoughts, the most prominent being that she had wasted a night of sleep worrying over a man who had been with whores.

_So much for that kiss._ Sparrow thought, she scanned her surroundings then tilted her head back and screamed. It felt good to scream although she wasn't entirely sure why she was screaming. When she was done, she sat down and just stared at the water, what she wouldn't give to be with her mother right now. That life she understood and could handle. Living as an outlaw with no rules was too different from having to beg for food.

"I still think I should have taken the sheriff up on his offer. At least then Mother and the others would be able to have food."

"And you'd be nothing but a common whore." Sparrow jumped at Wulf's voice then turned to face him. "Do you really think he'd hold up his end of the bargain?" She looked at her brother not having actually thought about it, then sighed shaking her head, no she didn't expect Nottingham to keep his ward. "On the positive side if we hadn't convinced everyone that Sherwood was haunted before I think you just put the belief in them."


	11. Chapter 11

Back at camp Will was sobering up and recalling what he'd said to Sparrow. He scowled then walked out of the hut, some of the men glanced at him then went back to what they were doing. Will walked over to John and asked him, between coughing fits, it he'd seen Sparrow.

"Can't say I have, Will, but I certainly heard her." John laughed. "I think she made half the men here believe in their own ghost stories with that scream."

"Scream?" Will replied, more than a little confused, if Sparrow screamed why wasn't John in a panic trying to find her?

"Aye, more of a roar though. I haven't heard her that frustrated since she was a little girl." He recalled, again, what he said to her then made his way along her normal route to see if she was ok, when he did find her though, he forgot all about apologizing as she marched passed him. She cast him a brief glare that dared him to say anything to her.

There was a difference in her silence, before it had been calming and peaceful, and now as far as Will was concerned it was like the quiet before a terrible storm. Two weeks had passed since he kissed her then went to a nearby tavern, where despite what he told her he had not been with a whore, two weeks since she started wearing pants too. At first the men had teased her about it, but eventually they accepted and let it go. Will's coughing had eased, thanks to her insistence of broth, but she no longer listened to his chest for any wheezing. She still slept next to him at nights though, and that gave him hope. Still he knew he had to get her out of those pants. To see her long legs clad in them was driving him insane with need. How much was one man expected to endure?

"Sparrow, can I talk to you?" Will asked one morning, grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving. She looked from his hand to his face, then stood there waiting. "I wasn't with a whore that night. I went to the tavern and drank so much rum I was still drunk the next day." Sparrow gave him a dubious look. "I understand why you'd be angry with me, but please I beg you put a . . ." His words left him as he glanced down and his eyes became mesmerized by how long her legs were. He felt certain that they would wrap all the way around his waist. She tugged on her arm, breaking his focus on her legs. "Bloody hell." He groaned, pulling her to him and kissing her. Sparrow put up a brief struggle, then melted into his kiss. Will pulled her back to their bedding and had gotten her stretched out under him when Bull called out for him.

"You coming, Will? It's our turn to go into town." He groaned and looked down at Sparrow, he wanted so much to tell Bull to go on without him but since the man couldn't count he didn't have much of a choice. He sighed and kissed her again.

"We can continue this when I return." She watched him leave, feeling strange urges in her body. Sparrow stood up and sighed, before going about her daily routine. He'd told her he hadn't been with a whore that night, but could she really believe him? Lightly she touched her lips which were still tingling from his kiss. It had certainly felt like he'd been without a woman. After tossing the idea around in her head she found she was more inclined to believe him, and decided she wanted to go into town too. She quickly changed into a dress and left camp.


End file.
